The disclosure relates to the field of displaying techniques, and in particular to a display panel and a display device.
Due to development of liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, more and more users are using LCD devices. Size of LCD panels is getting larger and larger, and resolution of the LCD panels is also getting higher and higher. The LCD panels usually provide a turn-on voltage for a thin-film transistor (TFT) through a gate driver, and the LCD panels provide a data signal for the TFT through a source driver. When the TFT is under control of the gate driver and is turned on, at the same time, a source driver charges a sub-pixel.
Referring to FIG. 1, a relation view shows between a charging time and a resolution of a known pixel. As shown in FIG. 1, because resolution Res of the LCD panel is greatly increased, charging time of the pixel is shortened. For example, a panel with FHD resolution is driven at 120 HZ by a gate driver, at which time a gate line charges approximately 7.4 us. In addition, for a panel having 4K2K resolution, because the number of gate lines is increased from 1080 to 2160 and driven by the gate driver at 120 HZ, at which time the charging time of one gate line is reduced by about half to 3.7 us. If the RC load in the pixel cannot be made smaller, scanning speed of the gate line will be slower, which will affect display of the liquid crystal display panel.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a display panel and a display device, so as to overcome disadvantages in the prior art.